Sailing The Seas With Ryou And His Fishermen
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Oneshot- I got inspired from a pic of Nalu that I saw on Pintrest. Ryou is a notorious pirate, and Megumi somehow gets swept up. I got inspired by One Piece This is for my love of Megumi x Ryou. Lemon at the very end, it builds up. Enjoy and review please.


_Hey guys, been seriously bit by the writing bug, and the anime one as well. I've been watching One Piece and I've been addicted it's not even funny. I have a major crush on Zoro, I have a lot of anime crushes: Kakashi (Naruto), Rogue, Sting, Jellal/Mystogan (Fairy Tail), Ayato, Tatara (Tokyo Ghoul), but I feel like Zoro would be the one I would marry (and the rest of them). My god they're just so perfect... It's not fair, it hurts me that they're not real. * **bursts into tears** * ANYWAYS, as I always do, I search up my favourite shippings on Pintrest. I found a Nalu Pirate pin, and I thought it would suit the fishing port couple. I might do another one with a reverse situation, but yes. I do suggest you find this artist Leon S-7 at Deviantart. Its the drawing of Natsu as a pirate and Lucy is captured, it's really cute and you must look at it for Nalu fans~_

 _ _Situation: Ryou Kurokiba and his pirates: The Fisherman-are fearsome pirates that sails around, trying to find next island to dock at and get supplies. They happen to dock at the Tohoku region, and they found a small picturesque village, and the sailors had heard from the locals that the local Ryokan serves the best food. Guess whose at the Ryokan :3__

* * *

Megumi was quietly preparing the dishes that she had written down in her diary. She held the red daikon under her curled fist* to protect her fingers from the sharp blade, knowing how clumsy she could be. She cut even pieces of the red daikon, letting each cut piece fall on top of each other like a domino formation. The knife hit the wooden chopping board gently with each cut, but stopped as an incredible force had forced the cut pieces of red daikon to fall to the ground. Megumi laid her knife safely on the board, scooping up the pieces, leaving them in a bowl and washing them quickly before she ran out of the kitchen to ensure her staff were unharmed. She slid across the well polished floors into the main room, that opened up into the garden was filled to the brim with some very tough looking men.

"Where's yer damn chef?!"

"I'm not letting you near our precious chef! You already have your own chef, why do you need another!? We haven't done anything. This region is too far out, why did you even come here!?" Megumi heard her dear fishermen argue, they were almost like her adoptive fathers, she ran faster to make sure none of them were harmed whilst trying to protect me.

"Does it sound like I want to explain why I came here. The sea takes me where it wants me, I can't control it, so if it brings me here, I will be brought here. So shut up and get yer damn chef, before I cut your fucking head off like some puny little fish."

"No matter what you do I will not give up our chef for some goddamn pirates!" Her dear fisherman defended, she could hear the table topple, the porelain plates and yunomi cups* break on the floor as they slid off the table.

"You really want your death wish don't you old man?!" Megumi heard the sound of metal sliding out, she hoped she could run fast enough. She grabbed the sliding wooden paper door.

"Please don't hurt them! They're only protecting me, please I beg of you!" She screamed, she looked up to see what she had exactly imagined. A very crazy looking man, with scars covering his face, he held his massive curved sword as if he was holding his hand out for a handshake. Her dear fisherman did not look fazed at all, he even looked down at the sword in contempt, smirking and turning his head away in defiance.

"Megumi don't worry this sword is nothing compared to the sea we fish in."

"You really want to put that to the test old man?" the huge tough pirate growled, glaring at her dear fisherman. Then he looked at the small girl who had screamed. "This is your chef? How disappointing, not even a mature young woman. You have a child as your chef, how pathetic." The pirate spat out in disgust.

"Don't you dare insult our chef, if you don't want her then just leave!"

"Don't be so forward, and hostile to the locals here. There is no reason for us to be so rude."

"I'm sorry Captain, but we're pirates we're supposed to be savages." The tough looking pirate cowered slightly, lowering his sword in response to the low baritone voice.

"No, that's what people think pirates are. They believe pirates are not above their animal instincts, who steal, pillage and defile. You see if we they tell us we are that, it's no reason why we act like that. So we will rise above those idiots who call us that and show them wrong. Don't give them an actual reason to call us by those characteristics." The low baritone voice grew louder as it came closer to Megumi and her dear fisherman. A slender but built figure of a young man appeared in front of the rough-looking pirate with long inky black hair that covered his unbelievably scarless face. Lazy black eyes, that could also be confused with a deep mature wine colour faced Megumi. Somehow the strange aura that surrounded him made Megumi quiver more so than the scary tough pirate that once held his sword at her dear fisherman.

"I apologise for the actions of my men. We mean no harm, our ship chef has fallen ill and we need the right nutrition. We heard that this little inn has an excellent cook. The locals have even called the food here fit for Gods, they say it has the magical powers of restoration which is what we need. So would you allow us to sample the cooking." The young man knelt down where the table was supposed to be. He pulled the table back to it's original position and ordered "Yusuke you should clean up the broken porelain, it was unnecessary to break it. It's not nice to break other people's things." Immediately the rough pirate submissively knelt down to pick the broken pieces and passed them to one of the staff who ran off quickly to dispose of them, and perhaps run away from the ryokan.

"Do I have a choice?" Megumi asked, although she was trying to be less afraid and become more courageous, as Souma-kun had instructed her to be. However cooking for a bunch of notorious pirates that just broke the inn's plates and cups was stretching her a little too far.

"Yes, it just depends if you choose the right one" He replied evenly, glaring at her.

"Well I will be right back." She bowed a little, she didn't know why, holding her breath as she turned around and walked away. It felt like forever when she reached the kitchen. She leaned against the cooking stove, trying not to fall to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, who was that man and why did he terrify her? Megumi watched the birds scatter into the sky as they were flying off for their hunt, perhaps she needed this. If she could survive this, then what else could stop her? Pirates were the scariest things that she would experience, so she needed to lose her fear, her irrationality and fly confidentially, and serving these pirates would be what would set her free. She drained the washed red daikon and continued chopping the red daikon with new passion.

(Back to the young man in the main room and the garden.)

The young man and his crew waited quietly, Megumi's dear fisherman had also sat across from the young man to keep watch. One of the staff had come in with a tray of tea, replacing the broken cups, their hands shaking constantly as they poured the tea. The young man thanked them after they ran off in fright.

"Captain! Captain you have to watch this!" one of the his men called to his Captain, the young man bowed his head politely to the older fisherman and left to follow his comrade outside of the inn. He looked in the direction of where his men were pointing to see the young girl facing her back to them, as the other fisherman that brought out the magnificent, enormous slimy goosefish. The slime glistened in the sunlight, the eyes of the goosefish stared at him, the thin yet extremely pointy hook penetrated the lower jaw, that hung the goosefish perfectly still, however all culinary experts worth their salt knew that the stillness of the hung goosefish was essential. They heard the rattling of the metal against metal, and the sun seemed to shine brighter as the young chef turned around to face her obstacle. With fitting white gloves and a knife in her very still hand, she looked at the goosefish in determination not fear, which struck the young man strange. He saw the fear in her strange yellow eyes when he met her, but this monster of a goosefish seemed like a mere chore that had be done rather than a challenge. She inhaled heavily, closing her eyes, her small pink lips muttering quickly under her breath, as if she was praying. Well maybe that gave away the game. He folded his arms over his broad chest, he wasn't bored at all. In fact he was enchanted, it felt like he was watching a ritual, knowing full well whatever she was preparing, the way she was preparing it conveyed the respect she had for the culinary arts. He knew for sure he would never find any cook, or any woman quite like her. If she wasn't going to leave, then he wouldn't either. Her eyes opened abruptly, her knife danced, sliced and carved the fish. She barely blinked from what the young man could see, her concentration was unbroken. In what seemed like a very short time, what was left of the goosefish was the skeleton, the cuts were perfect and glistening. She bowed to her fisherman and picked up the tray of cuts and walked back to her kitchen.

 _How interesting._

* * *

Megumi wiped her the sweat off her forehead, as she served up her dish arranging it as she pleased. Placing it on a serving tray and walked confidentially towards the main room and slowly so she wouldn't drop it. She placed the tray of food on the floor and slid the door back, kneeled down to show politeness and hospitality and picked up the tray again and placed it in front of the young man.

"Is this a hot pot?" his eyebrows were raised and furrowed, maybe she wasn't as interesting.

"No. I hope you're in the mood for curry." she served back, she wasn't going to back down.

"Curry?" He was wrong.

"Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry. A recipe that has been passed down for generations in this prefecture. It summarises our community and what we represent. I hope it is up to your expectations." She met his eye contact bravely, not a fleck of fear in her curious yellow eyes, actually it had flecks of firey amber that represented her courage. She watched him dig his spoon through all the layers and place it in his mouth. And he melted, he had never felt so content in his life. This warm and strange feeling of comfort had intruded his nerves and flooded his systems. He looked up from the dish to see her smirk.

 _The tricky little bumpkin, she knows what she is doing._

"Captain let me try!" Ryou gave his spoon to his fisherman and let them taste, all of their hardened and roughened faces softened into faces of content.

"Hey woman is there any more of this?! It tastes so fresh, I feel like I can fight one hundred men!"

"Only one hundred, I can take on five hundred!" another fisherman shouted. The young man passed the curry dish to his men and it passed down the line of men, after each one tasted, their faces relaxed, even a little drool fell out of their mouth.

"As you can see, my men enjoy your food. You have talent, and determination, things which I search for in all my members. And I guess you made liver curry miso. Meaning you know how to make full use of all resources and don't waste food, which is essential for a ship chef. So what do you say?" Ryou asked, not knowing what the answer would be.

 _She could easily stay here and continue making this delicious for random people and her community._ _She's too good for this place, I would take her around the world and show her the different types of food. I need to take her with me, it would be such a waste for her to stay here, she needs me to take her._

"How did you know I did that?!" Megumi stared at him in surprise. The young man tried to hold back his laughter. _How cute._

"I know these things, because I'm a chef too."

"Why don't you cook for your men, why do you want me to be the chef?!"

"Because all Captain does is cook seafood! We need vegetables and other fresh ingredients we need. All he cooks is heavy, protein filled meals, we need the fresh vegetables. Scurvy is a serious illness and we need to be in top shape. Take the job woman!" the pirates reasoned and shouted.

"As you can see the men are like your food and enthusiastic." the young man concluded

"So you get a cook, and the men get their nutrition what do we get" Megumi argued

"We will protect your village and make sure no intruders will cause trouble"

"How so"

"We will leave our flag here and if you hang it will protect you"

"How do you know the intruders won't cause trouble even seeing your flag"

"Those fools who do so do not exist"

"But what makes you so-"

"Those fools who do so DO NOT exist" he emphasised

"But what ensures-"

"Megumi, don't worry about us" her dear fisherman reasoned as he finished his tea.

"But!"

"Megumi we can live without you for a few years. We don't want you to be restrained, this might be your only chance to see the whole world, Not just Japan but the whole world. You only get this chance once in a lifetime. You're too long to be stuck here."

"But they're pirates!"

"Pirates can be good people too, being called or labelled as a pirate means nothing. It's just their occupation, don't judge them how other people view them, otherwise you'll become biased and you should view people through their characteristics not by their jobs "

"Eh, but"

"Come on bumpkin, this respectable fisherman is wise and correct. Pack your bags and go, we'll be waiting" The young man left, after placing the empty bowl back onto the tray and pushed it back to Megumi. He bowed to both of them and walked off, his men following him.

* * *

It had already been a week since she had left home, and she was already homesick. She had been crying in the pantry, not because the men were terrifying and hostile, in fact they were the opposite. They named her the "Country Cooking Goddess", admiring and looking after her. However she couldn't cry in her room, because she had to share a room, with the Captain. Since the rooms had already been filled to the brim with men, the only room that was big enough was the Captain's room, and there was no barrier to buffer the sound, and the Captain seemed like a man who didn't tolerate weakness.

The Captain wasn't a horrible person, she had small conversations with him in relation to cooking and was simply amazed by his knowledge of seafood and how passionate he was. Although she got along with the men, she couldn't quite penetrate through the Captain's shroud.

Megumi had quickly changed into her sleepwear, and she didn't feel quite sleepy so she slipped out of her bed and looked around the Captain's room. She saw a photo of a young girl with brilliant white hair and a young Ryou that glared back at the camera. Megumi let out a small giggle as she looked at the picture, Ryou really hadn't changed. He was only taller, muscular and built, but still had the same intense expression.

"Who you laughing at?" the sudden question caught her off guard, put back the ohoto frame and faced the Captain. And to her extreme embarrassment he was drying his hair, only half dressed.

"Oh nothing"

"You saying me and milady are nothing to you?"

"No, I meant I wasn't laughing to mock you, I was laughing because your facial expression hasn't changed since you were child, and now you're Captain" she explained her small, nervous squeaky voice.

"I guess that is something to laugh at" Ryou laid on his bed, chucking the towel he was drying his hair with on the floor, proudly displaying his chest and closing his eyes. He folded his arms behind his head, relaxing his body; Megumi tried to tiptoe back to her bed, taking this as a sign of sleeping and didn't want to disrupt him.

"Megumi"

"Y-yes" she turned around, looked directly at him, ignoring his tanned chest, but looking straight at his face made it worse somehow.

"Is that what you wear to bed every night?"

"Yes, why do you ask Captain"

"No reason, I just wanted to know" he smirked peeking at her with his open left eye. "Goodnight Megumi"

"Goodnight Captain"

* * *

Megumi was in the pantry once again, noting the stock, writing down what she had to get at the next island, and what was left in the pantry.

 **BAM**

Megumi ran to the kitchen door to peek through the glass, Ryou's men were in a uniform line, and she could see some unfamiliar sailors opposite. Megumi breathed deeply through her mouth to calm herself down and trusted her comrades would deal with the problem and she had to stick to her job, providing good food for the sailors after fighting, which was always a major problem

(Later on)

"Megumi take this down to the cellar! We have a captive, don't worry we tied him up, you can leave it there for him."

"O-okay!"

She ran down the ship, towards the bottom of the ship. She was experienced in hospitality, and didn't want to deny anyone food whether they be fiend or foe.

She pushed the door slowly and almost dropped the food.

"Soma-kun?!"

"Megumi, what the heck are you doing here! You're a pirate now?!"

"I guess so, I made a deal with them"

"Did they force you to be here? Did they kidnap you?"

"No, no. My dear fishermen actually encouraged me to go with them. He said they were good people, and you know how I can't go against them."

"Your fishermen have a good judge of character so they can't be the worse."

"Anyways want the food?"

"Yes, but uh can you help me out?"

"I don't know how to untie you or I don't want to in case they think I untied you to set you free."

"No no, just feed me. You worked at your Ryokan, look at me as if I was a customer."

"Don't ever say that again" Megumi laughed and sat down next to her old friend and fed him slowly whilst catching up with her. Little did they know they weren't completely alone.

* * *

Megumi washed up the plates and undid her braids as she was walking to her room, humming contentedly as she walked in and as she changed into her sleepwear. She walked out from her area into the the Captain's area and nearly screamed. He was bleeding, well there was a lot of blood stains, and he was grunting, and heavily breathing, as if he was in pain.

"Kurokiba-kun?"

"What?" he growled, Megumi bit her lip trying not to run away, because when he used his scary voice it really made her bones shake. She shook her head trying not to scare herself, she was going to help her captain.

"Do you want some help? You should get a doctor, this is not safe."

"No, he's busy with the other men. This isn't something I can't handle, he has to fix my men first, they're my priority." Megumi smiled as she watched the young captain look after his wounds, and walked over.

"Here" she firmly grasped his shoulders and laid him down on the bed, knowing full well that he was too tired to resist her.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing!" he growled, but suddenly he felt a lot more comfortable on his back, and the pain was little relieved. She undid his bandages that had small spotting of blood which increased to the bandages soaking in his blood.

"Oh... Wow"

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of blood."

"No, no nothing like that" Megumi's face turned extremely red, because she had never seen the Captain Kurokiba's body in such detail, even though he had a shallow gash across his stomach, it was proof that the Captain was very well built for his age, and extremely handsome.

"What is it a bad cut?" he hissed, clenching his calves in pain.

"It's okay nothing I can't handle, Captain." She grabbed her own medical set, and pulled on some gloves, and poured some iodine onto some cotton and dabbed onto his wound lightly.

"HOLY SHIT. Warn me when you freaking do that!" Tears coming out of his eyes, he wanted to curl up into a ball but he knew it wasn't any good.

"I'm so sorry Captain. I'm so sorry, maybe you really should wait for the doctor!"

"No, we've already opened it up, so clean it. You said you can handle it so do it!" Ryou hissed out, he seriously wanted to squeeze something, and then he saw her very nice pale thigh that was right in his grasp. He held on to her thigh, ignoring her squeak of surprise and stared at her intensely indicating that she needed to hurry before he passed out. Megumi nodded and wiped along the outside of the scar to clean up the blood and sterlise the rest of the area. She poured some more iodine on a fresh cotton ball and dabbed gently at the wound, cleaning it thoroughly and delicately. She had to shake her legs to allow blood circulation since Ryou's grip had strengthened as she was cleaning. It seemed like eternity of bitter searing pain to Ryou, since he was squeezing her thigh, it helped him grin and bear through the pain, and then the pain dulled and his lower abdomen ached. He opened his eyes, and relaxed his jaw, looking up at Megumi to see her wrapping his bandages tightly.

"You okay? You got quiet a while ago, I thought you fainted because of the pain."

"Perhaps, I don't know. But I doesn't hurt too much now." he groaned out, his eyelids fluttering, he was unsure if he was tired because of loss of energy or blood."

"I would get checked out, but I think you're okay for now. I cleaned it up and covered it in bandages, I doubt you'll need bandages, your body will heal it up in a few weeks, but for the next few days don't move around. I think you should stay in bed."

"No, what about the other men, I can't leave them all by themseleves."

"You have the sub-Captain right?"

"Yes."

"So let him deal with it, I'm sure they can go two days without their Captain, and I don't think they would let you anyways." Megumi finished wrapping up the bandages and was cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Thanks.. Megumi. Is there anything I should know?"

"Hmm, maybe you should eat something to keep your blood sugar up, you're probably feeling faint, right?"

"I don't know, should I even be eating?"

"I can make some soup that should be easy to digest."

"Sure" he let out in a tired sigh.

(Comes back with some hot soup)

"I'll bring a chair. Do you want me to help you or do you want me to leave you to it?" she asked, secretly hoping for the latter.

"Look at me Megumi, tell me what you think."

"Um... I'll help you" She sat on the chair she brought to his bedside and began to feed him, until he made a disgruntled face.

"Is the soup bad?" she asked instantly, worried. "Should I make another one, I should have asked you what you wanted!"

"No, it's good. It just hurts to bed my neck down, because it's so sore."

"Ohh.. I'll stand and serve you"

"Just sit on the bed and feed me, at least you're on the same height as me"

"Oh.. Umm. If you say so Captain" She placed the tray and the soup on the bed first and slowly climbed onto the bed, but found that it was uncomfortable

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, I think either your bed is too small, or I'm too big"

"Just climb on, my neck is too sore to bend to reach your arms. Why can't you lift any higher woman."

"Because I can't? I don't know why?!"

"I don't care why, just find a solution." Megumi climbed on slowly, and sort of straddled her Captain and holding the bowl of soup very steadily in her hand and began to feed him again. Making sure she wasn't leaning on any of him, only leaning on his pelvis which she figured wouldn't be in pain at all.

"Uhh, is this okay?" she blushed, looking at him with a strange and unsure look. Ryou hiccuped and looked away with a blush going across his face.

"Maybe the other men should feed you"

"No, just stay there, finish this and we can both rest."

"Okay" she continued feeding him, slowly growing conscious of her situation. Hoping to God that no one would walk in on them. She placed the empty bowl back onto the tray, and grabbed a towel to wipe her Captain's face.

 _Might as well do it now since I would probably forget._

Ryou sighed as he relaxed, the soup was delicious as always and he felt warm and comfortable. She was delicately wiping his face it felt amazing, maybe she could do this for him everyday. He looked down at how Megumi was sitting on him and smirked.

 _Tricky little bumpkin._

He closed his eyes, relaxing after his meal. He waited for Megumi to closely inspect his face, close enough to feel her breath and when the towel was out of his face, when his right hand held her head still and he sat up properly to kiss her, making her drop the towel. His dry lips pressing hand onto her soft pink ones, she was so sweet he noted. Her mouth opened instinctively and her shy tongue had briefly and surprisingly touched his, and suddenly retreated back. Megumi broke the kiss, panting a little, her bright yellow eyes wide open with surprise and perhaps lust.

"I-I thought you couldn't bend your neck, I thought it was sore"

"I thought you were innocent, but look at you now" she blushed as she understood to what he was referring to as he chuckled. He had never felt this feeling before, it intruded his heart, and felt more adrenaline than he ever felt when he was fighting or cooking. It was almost addictive, and brought Megumi to him, enjoying the feeling of her small hands wrap around his neck and her fingers burrow through his long silky locks, and down his back, making Ryou shiver in pleasure. She had this strange warm feeling all over her body, but she liked it, she had never really felt this attraction, and it was powerful and made her hungry for more. Her tongue slowly touched, and rubbed Ryou's, her body tingled with excitement, like a layer of anxiety but the positive kind that made her scared but happy. She groaned as his hands moved down her back, she decided she loved the feeling of his rough, hot hands sliding down her back, her body shook with pleasure as she felt the hot, delicious pressure down her back and around her midsection. Her groan and slight pants of neediness, made him kiss harder, but she was such a succubus, his energy was depleted but he still wanted more of her.

"C-Captain. What about the bowl?" Megumi leaned her forehead on his, pressing her chest that was breathing heavily against his body, to feel the movement of her breasts moving. Her lips were moving just a few inches away from his, her heavy breath sort of fanning his own lips, to indicate to him that he had took her breath away he smirked arrogantly at this thought.

"You said I shouldn't move for a good two days" looking at Megumi with a mischievous look, and a grin to pair with it. Megumi pouted, before she could say anything Ryou had already brought her down for another kiss, smiling.

* * *

(Lemon?)

After their little intimate session, Ryou's health improved considerably, and the ship doctor had deemed him fine, ordering Ryou to not move around too much and to keep the bandages on for another day for insurance.

Megumi had reverted back to her shy self, running off in a blushing mess if she ever saw Ryou by himself or if she was by herself, which was a more frequent occurrence than she expected. However Ryou wasn't going to let her off the hook, as he found her little hiding places, which wasn't surprising since he knew the ship like the back of his hand, and often nicked Megumi from the corridors in the hidden compartments of the ship that just happened to be big enough for two people, and had intense make-out sessions that often left Megumi looking up at Ryou with a lustful glaze in her eyes, and Ryou hard with arousal, and small scratches down his back. He smiled as the fellow crew members were concerned for his health as they noticed the scratch marks on his back.

Megumi was walking furiously back to her room, trying not to be caught by Ryou, because she didn't think she could contain herself once more if they had another escapade.

She opened the door quickly, almost running to her bed to get changed, and after she furiously changed into her usual sleeping floral pink yukata and sat on her bed in relief.

"Megumi, come here." Why was his low baritone voice irresistible, it was like deep and mature like a fine cognac* although she knew it would poison her insides, but it left a delicious aftertaste, and opened the gates of addiction. She got up from her bed and walked over to her Captain.

"The doctor says it's fine to have my bandages on for another day. It's been another day so help me get them off please." Megumi nodded and kept her head down as she began to undo the knots she had done the day before, tugging at it, not wanting to cut through it and risk hurting Ryou's healing scar.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off the bandages as you asked."

"The way you're doing is wrong."

"How? How would you know?"

"Because I do, now do it properly."

"Captain, I don't think it's safe for me to do it this way"

"If the doctor says it's fine, then it's fine."

"You asked the doctor if you could-?!"

"Yes, now do it properly" Megumi blushed intensely as she straddled him once again, and slowly undid the knot, whilst Ryou was holding the lamp to guild her. When the knot was undone she took the lamp out of his hand and began to unwrap Ryou, but it got difficult because Megumi could only move her arm so fast, and she didn't want Ryou to be holding the lamp in case he dropped it.

"What's wrong Megumi?"

"I need to move your bandages around your back, but I don't want you to hold the lamp because I fear you might drop it"

"Hey I only dropped it five times this week"

"I'm only being safe. Could you try and move around so I don't have to put my whole hand behind your back. I this will work if you move your hips in time to my hand. So I will unravel from the front, and you have to move your stomach forward to loosen the back of the bandages, okay?" Megumi suggested, and Ryou wasn't one to deny co-operation. So Megumi tugged at the front bandages as Ryou moved his hips back to loosen them and then moved his hips up towards Megumi to loosen the back. It was quite successful, it was a rapid undoing of the bandages but it seemed to have taken a toll on Ryou, who was panting, groaning and sweating.

"Eh Captain, do you want to take a break?" Megumi had no idea why she felt hot, or sweaty as well. But watching Ryou rolling his hips under her, had created delicious friction and heat for her, her whole body felt tingly again. She saw Ryou leaning back in what seemed exhaustion, panting and sweating.

"Captain?"

"Please Megumi, finish it quickly!" he begged, she picked at the last straps of the bandages, whilst he was panting, and now gripping her legs, forcing her to sit directly on top of a familiar hard sensation that often dug into her thigh when she wrapped her legs gently around his waist and leaning back on the wall during their intimate meetings. When the last pieces of bandage were off of his body, Megumi placed her palm gently on the light scarring to see if it would hurt, and Ryou held her hand there.

"Your hand feels really good there, you're so cool."

"Captain you're burning my hand, you're really warm."

"You always complain how cold you are, so just warm up." Megumi places her other hand on his upper chest, enjoying the burning sensation of his warmth penetrating her hand, almost burning her, it was such a sweet burn. She traced the wound with her palm, and his lower body, her other hand joined it, she had never felt it properly and she loved the feeling of his hot skin under her cool palms, it was such a delicious heat that she always lusted after when their make-out sessions had ended.

"Damn Megumi, why do you always feel so good?" Ryou panted out, he was so sensitive right now, and he was unsure what to do. He wanted to do so many things at once, but he was trying to calm down as he practically grinded against his extremely sexy cook. He didn't realise how playful she was, until he felt her playing with his nipples, and rubbing his slightly sore abdomen.

"Fuck Megumi, you're taking me down when I can't"

"Says you, you take me out of the corridor and then leave me just before the good part, so all I can do is think about you all day."

"Which is what should be happening, and it's not as if you don't do the same to me." She continued her treatment, she looked up at Ryou with a dark look in her eyes, as she began to breathe heavily on his neck, only gently grazing his neck with her lips.

"Come on Megumi, you're not playing fair"

"You never do." as she began to tease and pinch his nipple as she began to kiss and lick his neck delicately. Enjoying his soft groans, as he simultaneously wanted and not wanted to stretch his neck to let her continue. She made sure her teeth grazed his neck, her lips followed, and nipping at his ear. It was as if she knew exactly what to do, moaning sweetly in his ear as she continued to rub his abdomen close to his erection, his eyes opening suddenly to face her.

"Megumi, have you ever gotten anyone off?"

"W-what does that mean" her face was a few inches away from his, dusty warm yellow staring into a seductive dark brown. I'll teach you, sweet Megumi." Ryou took Megumi's hand that was playing with his nipple to delve under his waist band and hold onto a silky, hot rod, as she instinctively moved her other hand to pull down his trousers and underwear. He enjoyed her look of pure shock at his member, he was never going to find another girl quite like her. and kissed her check to wake her up.

"How?"

"Let me guide you, and you'll get the idea." He still held her hand and made her wrap around his thick member, her cool hand nicely contrasting his hot skin, making him hiss and grin in pure pleasure. He pushed her hand up and down, to make her continue the action, despite his need to bust his load already. He continued to help her, only saying "Tighter" through clenched teeth, and rapid panting. She was also breathing faster, because she had never done this before, but it felt and was erotic and it made her hotter that he was reacting to her like this. She saw the strange sac under and decided to test the waters, continuing to stroke Ryou, she held his sac in her hands, squeezing and rolling it in her palm slowly, making Ryou croak and grunt under his rapid panting.

"Megumi, fucking hell. You're going to be the fucking undoing of me." she continued to stroke and squeeze him, understanding what was making him grunt and groan, rubbing her thumb in the middle of the sac, which made him growl. She didn't know why she it made her feel hotter, and tingly to hear him make all these sounds, but she loved it, loved to hear his reactions to her actions. She felt moisture cover her hands, she wasn't sure why, but she had only heard rumours from the the staff that one time she eavesdropped, and apparently it was a sign to a very good sign. Whatever the sign was it helped her slide up and down his thick member easier and faster, making him moan and grip her body even more. He sat up, parallel to Megumi, taking her mouth, taking her tongue, sliding along hers, reaching his climax faster and faster, enjoying the tense feeling that was rapidly building up. As he released he held her close to him as he finished in her hand, enjoying her warm weight on his body. He was panting heavily in his ear, groaning, whispering naughty things to Megumi. His hands slid under her yukata, he hand already undone the belt so it became more a warm covering, as he ran his hands down her quivering body.

"You cold?"

"Y-yes" because she was unsure of what she was feeling and thought it was because she had been undressed.

"Really because this feels hot and wet" his hand had found her lower mound, before she could even say anything, he held her mound with his palm, making her go weak. Shots of hot electricity warmed her stomach, creating this strange pull, but it made her sit up straight and grind his hand. She held his sides as she began to rock and roll her hips in time to his hand movements.

"This isn't even the good part yet." he warned her, finding her reactions cute and sexy, as she began to really grind, he hadn't even played with her clit, and was wondering if he save that for another steamy intimate session, but then he voted against it, because he wanted to make her go crazy. Megumi felt really hot, she felt like she was sweating and burning at the same time. Not once had she ever felt like this, and somehow his touch made her even hotter, and she wanted more because it was just so addictive. He placed his thumb onto her clit, rubbing it in, pressing it, making her wrap her arms around him tightly, so her mouth was level with his ears, to hear all her sweet moans.

He felt for her outer lips, rubbing her on the outside until she was numb, her hips still moving as she was pleading in his ear. He slowed down to stretch out her opening a little to slowly penetrate her with his finger, causing her to whine. This was a new addictive feeling, and it was so good, why didn't she know how to do this already, she was pleading for more from Ryou, who couldn't anything but co-operate.

"Please Ryou, I want more, you feel so good and thick. I need more of you." she begged, he couldn't refuse her, especially when she crooned and begged his name like that. She began to ride his fingers and palm, with her forehead against his, almost crying out loud her orgasm, with Ryou watching her whole reaction with his own eyes, enjoying the tight feeling of her walls convulsing around his fingers, as she still gripped his hair rightly as she tried to calm down from her climax. She whispered Ryou against his lips, her eyes still closed riding out the final ebbs of her orgasm, hugging him closer, feeling the need to pull him closer to her, she just loved the feel of her breasts flat against his hard, masculine chest.

"Not done yet sweetie" he kissed her lips again, he had gotten aroused again, as he felt, watched and made his woman orgasm. He held Megumi firmly allowing her to go at her own pace, he almost wanted to lose it when he felt her sloppy and slippery opening, but held out, gripping her hips harder.

"Megumi, please. You're killing me" he groaned, kissing her again, gripping her hair and her butt, she couldn't understand why, but she loved it when Ryou held her tightly like that, like when he holds her hips, or waist. It just felt so better feeling his hands all over her body, holding her firmly, as if he didn't want her to escape his grasp. She panted against his lips, as she slowly penetrated herself, it took almost all of Ryou's resolve to not fill her up completely immediately, but he held on desperately, but barely as he watched Megumi thrust her breasts into his face, as she lowers herself down, enjoying that sweet burn that engulfed her body.

"Megumi, please-" It was as if Megumi couldn't hear him, since she silenced him by thrusting her breasts in his face, holding him there as she arched her back, until she was all the way down to his base.

"Please Megumi I want to move in you so badly, you feel so fucking good. I really need to fuck you." Ryou begged, his legs were shaking and his hips were straining from rocking and rolling around. "I promise I'll make you feel so good"

"Can we go slow please, you're just so thick I need to adjust. I think you'll tear me apart if you go fast now" she quickly responded in her panting voice, looking down Ryou, who was looking desperate and needy, sweating and gazing up at her, almost pleading. She slowly slid her hips up and then down him, crying out at the sweet sensation of stretching and feeling of fullness. She held Ryou's face closer to her chest, almost suffocating him with her breasts, as he held on tighter to her hips, trying not to thrust into her, it was like pleasurable torture. He looked up at Megum's face, watching her face twist, and groan in pleasure as he was slowly pulling his hips back and forth, it made him want to fuck her faster, to see those faces warp into pleasurable expressions and emotions faster. Her audible groan that was mixed with a long whiny "Ryouuuu~" broke him as he snapped his hips furiously. He held her hips perfectly still, and rammed into her, feeling him escalating to his peak. Kissing, and sucking her breasts, leaving little bite marks of frustration and lust on her breasts as she pressed his face further into his face.

"Please Ryou I need you so badly. You feel so fucking good." She whispered out loud, not caring if anyone could hear them, all she wanted was to climax with him, her hips moving furiously in time, enjoying the feeling of being filled, panting needy, desperate cries in Ryou's ear which only made him go faster, making Megumi to cry out, her nails scratching him up and down his back, until she felt that break in tension, as Ryou stopped, shivering and quivering as he released in her biting at Megumi's neck. She could feel something else leak out of her, making her clench a little at the sensation.

She let him stay in her, as she kissed up his neck sweetly, comforting him, and up onto his lips, where she kissed him deeply, not so much lustfully more passionately, they separated for breath, Megumi viewed him through her warm topaz eyes as Ryou closed his eyes and held her close to him.

After they calmed down slowly, enjoying each other's embrace, they separated, bathed again with each other, and as Megumi was about to leave for her bed, she was pulled back to Ryou's bed, and was under the covers with her Captain, enjoying his huge, warm embrace on her back.

"Tomorrow's going to be my last day off, stay in with me." Megumi sighed in agreement, since she enjoyed working, but staying in and being in bed with Ryou all day didn't sound bad at all. Ryou smiled closing his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Megumi and she clutched his arm as well.

* * *

 _Well that's that. I hope you liked it, it actually turned out how I wanted. I really like the idea, and premise, it's a great idea for Nalu and I thought it would be nice to add to the Megumi x Ryou shipping. Sorry if the lemon sucks, I haven't written a good human x human lemon, blame it on the pokemon lemons . I will try and make more for this couple, and maybe for Nalu. I am like a full believer of Nalu, no Nali, she can have Bickslow, which isn't bad at all. He's fucking hot as well, I have another idea for that couple anyways._

 _Please review_

 _Enjoy_

 _Have a nice day_

 _Sorry about the mistakes_

 _Chang_


End file.
